


Day 17: On the floor. Iwaoi.

by xnravel



Series: TOXIC. 30 days otp challenge NSFW. [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Creampie, Everyone Is Gay, Floor Sex, Gay Sex, Hoekawa, Iwaizumi has tattoos, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Megane!Oikawa, NSFW, Riding, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnravel/pseuds/xnravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde sólo son dos desconocidos intentando hacer sentir bien al otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 17: On the floor. Iwaoi.

-Makki, en serio no me siento bien.  
-Estamos camino a tu casa.  
-¡Les dije que no saldría hoy!  
-Mattsun, ¿qué quieres comer después?  
-Estaba pensando en ramen, o tal vez curry. La madre de Oikawa cocina exquisito.  
-¡No hablen con mi mamá! ¡Ya entendí, iré!  
Cortó la conversación telefónica, dando vueltas en su cama sin poder encontrar alguna posición con la que se sintiera cómodo, ¡cuánto odiaba estar resfriado en verano!  
Era tarde y el cielo naranjo estaba cerca de darle la bienvenida a la brillante luna que se esperaba esa noche, y aún así sus amigos lo habían llamado mientras se encontraba quejándose de forma solitaria porque su cabeza y su cuerpo completo dolían, amenazándolo con hablar con su mamá.   
¡Ellos nunca debían acercarse a su mamá! La última vez que los tres se juntaron, no habían parado se hablar mal de Oikawa sabiendo que él se encontraba cerca de ellos. Después su mamá actuó con naturalidad como si nada hubiese pasado mientras él estaba con el corazón roto sintiendo su traición.  
Se duchó con dificultad, pensando en que incluso podría ahogarse mientras limpiaba su cuerpo, quizá por un desmayo o por su falta de energía.  
Al finalizar la noche mataría al molesto dúo que tenía como amigos.  
Lo peor fue secarse, ya que se sentía más relajado aún y lo único que quería era dormir. Pero el destino es cruel y eso lo comprobó cuando sonó el timbre de su hogar.  
Iban en serio cuando dijeron que estaban camino a su casa.  
Con la toalla amarrada a su cintura bajó corriendo las escaleras, pidiendo por favor que ninguno de sus padres haya escuchado el sonido.  
-¿Y tu mamá? -Matsukawa entró apenas abrió la puerta, sin saludar al dueño.  
Bueno, al hijo del dueño.  
-Yo quería hablar con ella, que pena -suspiró Hanamaki, siguiéndolo.  
Los dos gritaron un "¡con permiso!" en unísono, dejando sus zapatos en la entrada y caminando hacia la habitación del de cabello color chocolate como si fuese su propia casa, ignorándolo por completo.  
Los siguió con expresión nula. Sus amigos eran de lo peor.  
Cuando los tres estuvieron dentro del cuarto, Oikawa cerró la puerta tras suyo con expresión sombría.  
-¡Dijeron que no vendrían! ¡No cumplen con sus palabras! -apuntó con un dedo índice a los dos chicos sentados en su cama.  
-¿Dijimos eso? -le preguntó Mattsun a Makki, mirándolo.  
-No, nunca lo dijimos. Tú nos malinterpretaste.  
Oikawa quedó tieso. Tenían razón.  
-Bu...bueno...  
-No importa, sólo cámbiate de ropa y vámonos. Terushima nos estará esperando allá.  
-¿Terushima? -inquirió Tooru.  
-El organizador de la fiesta. Dijo que no llegáramos tarde.  
-Son de lo peor -juzgó buscando una polera rosa pálida y vaqueros apretados, para elegir unos zapatos café y un suéter- ¿Van a esperar aquí?  
-Si quieres podemos hablar con tu mamá por mientras.  
Oikawa no sabía qué había hecho para tener amigos como ellos.  
Se colocó su bóxer dándoles la espalda y prosiguió con el resto de la vestimenta, colocándose sus lentes por último, con marco negro sólo en la parte superior y ovalado.  
Fue a la habitación de sus padres y les avisó que saldría con unos amigos, sin esperar respuesta alguna empujó a los dos chicos para que bajaran rápido. Mientras antes estuviesen lejos de su casa, mejor.  
-Tienes una mala forma de tratar a tus invitados.  
-Yo no los invité, ustedes invadieron mi casa de forma voluntaria.  
-No haz salido desde hace una semana. Mattsun y yo nos preocupamos, ¿sabes?   
-¡Es porque estoy enfermo! -caminaban por las calles medias vacías bajo el crepúsculo vespertino.  
-No es excusa, un resfriado no puede durar tanto.  
En parte tenían razón.  
Caminaron un par de calles más hasta que Oikawa comenzó a escuchar el temblar de la música una cuadra antes de su destino.  
Habían varios adolescentes afuera, algunos conversando o simplemente fumando en silencio de forma solitaria.  
Al entrar a la casa, una ola de calor explotó en su cara, todos estaban bailando, moviendo sus cuerpos con energía y sudando.  
Mejor se hubiese quedado en su casa.  
-¡Ey, Terushima! -gritó Makki en medio de la multitud, en dirección a un chico que se veía bastante cool a simple vista.  
Tenía piercings en cada una de sus orejas, el cabello corto a cada lado de su cabeza y en su parte trasera, mientras que el resto que quedaba arriba era color rubio y estaba peinado para atrás, con dos mechones cayéndole en la frente.  
"Es un chico bastante atractivo" pensó Oikawa lamiéndose los labios.  
-¡Hey, llegaron a tiempo!  
-Sí, tuvimos un problema en el camino.  
-Pero acá estamos -Mattsun terminó la oración de su pareja.  
-Ya veo. ¿Y quién es él? -observó al chico desconocido frente a él, era alto y a juzgar por su apariencia, parecía un chico tranquilo.  
-Es Oikawa, nuestro amigo.  
-Un gusto -sonrió el aludido tendiendo su mano.  
Yuuji miró su mano y volvió a mirar su rostro.  
Bueno, era lindo.  
Agarrándolo de la muñeca lo empujó hacia él y con su mano sobrante sujetó su cintura, para plantarle un beso con lengua de inmediato.  
Joder, el chico también tenía un piercing en la lengua.  
Lo soltó y miró a sus ojos, sonriendo satisfecho.  
-Un gusto igualmente.  
-Deja al chico tranquilo, lo asustarás -Tooru escuchó una voz muy grave dirigiéndose a quien anteriormente lo había besado.   
Otro chico, de cabello negro y en punta, ojos color verde gris, tenía una mano en el hombro del rubio, advirtiéndole algo con su mirar.  
Y gracias a la polera sin mangas que llevaba puesta, sus tatuajes en sus musculosos brazos podían mostrarse.  
La noche estaba decidida a matar a Oikawa Tooru.  
-Vamos Hajime, yo sólo le daba la bienvenida -soltó el agarre en Tooru, quien dio un paso atrás mirando incrédulo sus amigos.  
-Besa a cualquiera que encuentra lindo -le susurró Makki.  
En su interior, Oikawa esperaba que el tal "Hajime" hiciera lo mismo.  
-Deberías cambiar tu forma de saludar a las personas. Lo siento por eso -se disculpó haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente al de lentes, quien los acomodó.  
-No te preocupes -le sonrió Oikawa.  
-Es un idiota a veces -lo acusó, con el chico a su lado-. Con permiso -lo agarró del brazo, llevándolo lejos.  
-Wow, que bizarro fue todo. Mejor bebamos un poco -comentó Issei caminando hacia la cocina para ir por cervezas.  
Oikawa tenía alta tolerancia al alcohol. Por desgracia, sus amigos no.  
-¡Pesan! -se quejó mientras intentaba llevar a los dos hacia alguna habitación para que durmieran. Habían pasado unas pocas horas y ya se encontraban hablando incoherencias.  
-Es culpa de Mattsun.  
-Es culpa de Makki.  
Eran un desastre juntos.  
Al dejarlos recostados sobre una cama, cerró la puerta con seguro y bajó las escaleras para caminar hacia el baño.  
La puerta estaba abierta por lo que no dudó en empujarla y entrar.  
Para encontrarse a "Hajime" haciendo sus necesidades en el váter.  
Sin poder evitarlo, la vista de Oikawa se desvió hasta su entrepierna sujeta en su mano. Nunca había visto un pene así en su vida.  
-¡Lo siento! -exclamó al salir de su trance.  
-¡Espera! -gritó el pelinegro antes de que Oikawa cerrara la puerta por completo- No te preocupes, estoy por terminar.  
-Es que en serio necesito hacer pipí -confesó.  
-Hay bastante espacio en el váter -sonrió de lado viéndose aún más sensual que antes.  
Pero, ¿sacar su pene a su lado? Era consciente de que su tamaño no era como para quejarse, sin embargo se sentiría derrotado frente a la gran arma del otro hombre.  
Por otra parte su vejiga comenzaba a doler.  
Se acercó, desabrochando su pantalón y bajando el cierre; finalmente con un poco de nerviosismo metió su mano en su bóxer y dejó su miembro fuera.  
Si por algún motivo su puntería comenzaba a arruinarse en ese momento, estaría listo para aceptar la muerte.  
Pero todo resultó bien y sólo se encontraba haciendo pipí junto a un desconocido a su lado que emanaba testosterona por cada poro de su cuerpo.  
Sin poder evitarlo, Oikawa comparó el tamaño. No era una gran diferencia como había pensado, su miembro era de un color un poco más pálido que el de Hajime, pero nada más especial que eso.  
-No te desanimes. Tampoco es que sea pequeña -soltó el de ojos claros a su lado, notando la expresión que mantenía Oikawa en su rostro.  
Éste, al escucharlo, se sonrojó completamente, desviando la mirada hacia el lado contrario, observando las cremas en el estante. ¿Tan transparente era él?  
-Mierda, lo siento -peinó su cabello con la mano desocupada.  
-No importa. Ya me ha pasado varias veces -se subió la ropa-. Pero me alegro de que ahora haya sido contigo -susurró en su oído, lavándose las manos de forma rápida y saliendo del pequeño cuarto.  
El rostro de Oikawa parecía brillar por el rojo de sus mejillas.  
Salió del baño con cautela, dirigiéndose al patio a fumar un rato. Su corazón latía fuertemente por el comentario dado y necesitaba saber cuál era el significado escondido tras esas palabras.  
La mayoría de las personas se encontraban durmiendo a esa hora, tiradas por, literalmente, toda la casa; algunos dormían en el piso mientras que otros encima de las mesas o sillones.  
El aire fresco del verano sacudió su rostro apenas abrió la puerta para caminar hacia la vereda, donde se sentó para encender un cigarrillo e inhalar de forma profunda.  
Cuanto amaba la sensación a menta que dejaba el tabaco en su boca.  
-Con esos lentes y además fumando pareces un escritor frustrado -se sentó el de voz grave a su lado-. No te dije mi nombre antes, me llamo Iwaizumi.  
-Entonces será Iwa-chan -le sonrió con mirada amable.  
-¿Eh? -su ceño estaba fruncido.  
-Tengo la costumbre de colocarles apodos a la gente que conozco -rió, moviendo su cigarrillo para dejar caer el resto ya consumido al piso.  
-¡Hey! -golpeó su brazo con fingida molestia- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru.  
-Que molestia, tienes nombre de idol.  
-Puedo cantar si quieres.  
-No, gracias.  
-Tú te lo pierdes. A todo esto, ¿por qué la fiesta?  
-Ah, es por mi cumpleaños.  
-¿Y no me lo dijiste?  
-No, tampoco te dije que esta es mi casa.  
-Oh mierda, tendrás que limpiar todo esto mañana. Lo siento por ti -se burló dando otra calada.  
-No. De hecho Terushima dijo que lo haría. Pero conociéndolo de seguro sólo contratará a alguien.  
"Así que niño rico".  
-¿Y tus padres?  
-No están, volverán mañana o pasado. No lo sé en realidad.  
-Que pena, no traje regalo alguno -dejó la colilla en el piso y la pisó-. Pero tengo algo mejor. Vamos -se paró limpiando la parte trasera de su pantalón y le estiró su mano a Iwaizumi para ayudarlo a levantarse. Éste la aceptó y tirando de su mano lo guió hacia dentro de la casa, subiendo hasta el segundo piso con él y dejándolo esperando en un pasillo-. Espérame acá.  
Con paso apresurado fue hacia el baño, donde tomó la caja que contenía su objetivo dentro.  
Volvió hacia Iwaizumi, quien estaba sentado en el piso con sus piernas estiradas y su cabeza apoyada en la pared tras sí, mostrando su deliciosa manzana de Adán aún más y remarcando las lineas de su mandíbula.  
Colocándose de rodillas frente a él, gateó hacia su cuerpo, acorralándolo contra la pared y besándolo, arqueando su cuerpo para estar aún más cerca suyo.  
Al separarse, lo único que Iwaizumi dijo fue:  
-Espera, ¿cómo lo supiste?  
-Nadie mantiene la marca K-Y Jelly en su baño porque sí, cariño -sonrió parándose para quitarse su ropa. El pelinegro haciendo lo mismo copiando su acción.  
Al estar los dos con sólo sus bóxers puestos, Oikawa lo estiró en el piso, llevando el control de la situación al sentarse a horcajas en sus caderas, sintiendo la dura erección en la ropa interior del otro. La quería dentro suyo y ya.  
Se restregó contra él, moviendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo sintiendo las olas de placer acabando con su ser.  
Quitó la ropa interior del camino, viendo sorprendido como el pene de Iwaizumi ers aún más grande erecto.  
Buscó en los lados hasta encontrar con el pequeño tubo color blanco con el logo de diferentes tonos del azul en él. Agachándose ligeramente hacia el hombre frente a sí, abrió la tapa para esparcir una gran cantidad en sus dedos e introducirlos en su trasero, follándose a sí mismo con ganas.  
Iwaizumi observaba las expresiones del chico que apenas conocía, pero que ahora estaba a punto de follar. Apenas pudo aguantar los minutos que bastaron para que el trasero del chico estuviese preparado para que él entrara.  
-No aguantaré más -gimió revolviéndose bajo suyo para buscar contacto con el cuerpo contrario.  
-No te apresures tanto, Iwa-chan -lo besó de forma amable, sacando y metiendo sus dedos en su entrada inferior.  
Se separó, apoyándose en sus rodillas y abriendo sus nalgas para que el pene de Iwaizumi entrara en él con éxito y sin dolor.  
-¿No duele?  
-¿Alguna vez has sido el pasivo? -interrogó con su espalda arqueada, respirando por la boca.  
-No.  
-Bueno, no duele ya que me preparé bien.  
-Al parecer el niño tranquilo es bueno con sus dedos -sonrió de lado.  
-No tienes idea -le miró desde arriba con aire juguetón.  
-¿Estás listo?  
-Claro -tomó sus manos y las guió a sus caderas para que las tomara y posó las suyas en el abdomen marcado del moreno. Cuánto deseaba pasar su lengua por ahí.  
El comienzo fue lento, Oikawa cerciorándose de que el pene duro y grande de Iwaizumi no saliera de él, moviendo sus caderas en movimientos circulares.   
Con el pasar de los minutos ya el de piel pálida se encontraba saltando encima de su pene, gritando el sobrenombre que le había puesto y medio manchado con el pre-semen que salía de la cabeza de su pene con libertad absoluta.  
Ya nadie se encontraba despierto (o por lo menos eso esperaba), por lo que no importaba hacer tanto ruido como le fuese posible. Después de todo estaba recibiendo la follada del siglo y su trasero estaba agradecido, recibiendo de forma gentil el como Iwaizumi arremetía contra él. Salvaje, prepotente.  
-¡Mierda Oikawa! -gritó Iwaizumi moviéndose de igual forma- Tu trasero es jodidamente bueno.  
-Eres libre de...nhhg...tocarlo cuando quieras.  
Al tener su consentimiento, una mano de Iwaizumi avanzó hasta tener en su palma una nalga del chico de ojos encantadores, sintiendo la figura circular y la contextura suave, agradable al tacto.  
La apretó en su mano, Oikawa gimiendo más por él con saliva cayéndole de la boca. Su cuerpo controlándose por sí mismo.  
Los dos eran unos animales dejándose llevar por sus instintos carnales.  
Oikawa ya se había olvidado de su resfriado.  
Sintieron el orgasmo con todo sus cuerpos, como nunca antes lo habían experimentado.  
Y cuando Hajime creyó que se encontraba seco al correrse dentro de Tooru, otro espasmo recorrió su parte inferior. Llenando el adorable trasero por segunda vez en la noche.  
El mismo Oikawa sentía como el miembro del chico descargaba dentro de él y la sensación era simplemente muy buena.  
Separaron sus cuerpos de forma exhausta, Oikawa apoyó su espalda contra el piso, cansado por el esfuerzo físico hecho.  
Dejó su brazo descansar en su rostro para tapar las molestas luces del techo.  
-Estás desparramando -apuntó, viendo como su propio semen salía de otro cuerpo.  
Se movió un poco hacia adelante, con el propósito de abrir el sensible ano del chico y así poder darle permiso al líquido para salir.  
Caía sobre el piso, manchándolo y al parecer tenía demasiado dentro de sí, porque formó un pequeño charco blanco y espeso.  
Terushima tendría un difícil trabajo mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> K-Y Jelly es una marca de lubricante íntimo.


End file.
